


Cream Filled

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha!Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Belly Kink, Come Inflation, Creampie, Food, Heat Sex, M/M, mentions of mpreg, omega!cas, sweet in both treats and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:29:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24875428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Baker Dean runs a bakery that’s best known for their omega targeted treats. All sorts of pastries that are spiked with alpha cum, which is an aphrodisiac for omegas, making them giddy and “spunk drunk”. They’re a popular treat bought by both omegas and alphas wanting to treat their mates.Dean tries them all on his assistant first.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 171
Collections: Supernatural Anon Kink Meme





	Cream Filled

Castiel wails as Dean shoves his knot in deep before spilling inside him. Dean shushes and soothes the Omega as his cock is milked dry just as Castiel has been taught to. Slowly, Castiel calms, going pliant and soft underneath him.

"That's it, all that Alpha seed calming you down like a good Omega, hmm?" Dean asks softly. It's not a given whether he'll get an answer or not, and Dean won't punish him either way. 

Castiel relaxes over Dean's purpose built counter, a perfect height to bend Castiel over with a soft leather cushion to stop Castiel's hips from bruising from the daily fuckings. 

It's all in good faith, however. A perfect advertisement for his well-loved baking.  _ Spunk drunk  _ Omegas are the ideal in recent times and Dean does out sweet treats that do just that. His little pastries and desserts all contain Alpha cum, either safely donated on-site or imported especially from genuine sources and kept in specialised containers so it doesn't get contaminated before use. 

Castiel is his perfect model too, taking his morning dose like a champ and then gracefully taking his top ups in Dean's new creations for a demonstration of those who are sceptical. 

It's still early in the morning, not even 5am, but twenty-three minutes after his knot forms, Dean finally slips out carefully, replacing his cock with a customised plug made just for Castiel. It hits the Omega in all the right places in certain movements, made after a very long session at the clinic to measure him up accurately. 

"Kneel for me, Castiel," Dean says and Castiel just nods before getting on his knees, looking up at Dean with those lust blown eyes that he knows won't go away until he's not hopped up on Alpha cum. 

Dean then goes about the start of his routine, cooking and baking, injecting the cum into the jams and between the layers of philo and puff pastry. It goes into the fluffy whipped cream and the set custard too and today he even makes filled cupcakes which are a new one for him. The chocolate filling is mixed with the very same cum he's been working with all morning and he scrapes a clean finger to the side of the bowl to lap some up. 

"Here, Cas," Dean says, crouching down in front of his omega several hours later and moments before the shop opens for business. "Try this." Dean holds his finger out to Castiel and lets the Omega lick it off. 

His pink tongue darts out, tasting it superficially before his finger is engulfed by the Omega's tongue and lips.  _ Beautiful _ .

"Chocolately… and…  _ ohhh _ —" Castiel's eyes go wide and his pupils dilate and then blow wide. "Can I have more?" 

Oh this really is a good batch. This will certainly go down well with his customers today. 

*

Several weeks later, and a hefty spike in sales, Dean notices that Castiel's middle has softened. That morning while he bends him down onto the counter and pulls down his pants he reaches under him to touch it, feel the gentle softness of Castiel's stomach and grins. 

All that Alpha cum he's been administering has bloated and softened his Omega's stomach. Perfect. Castiel seems extra pliant that day, serving customers with a bright smile and wooing Alphas that come in. Castiel has a bad habit of letting the Omegas trial the products before their Alphas buy them, but Dean can't find it in him to care, not when his shop smells so sweetly of baked goods and Castiel's heightening smell of arousal. 

Just after noon, the shop goes quiet and Dean walks up behind Castiel, pressing his semi into Castiel's ass. "You're smelling so amazing today, sweetheart," Dean whispers with a growl to Castiel's ear. The omega squirms and Dean can't help but to wrap his arms around him, one over his stomach and the other over his crotch, to keep him stilled. 

"Alpha… I think I'm going into heat," Castiel says and that spells the end of the day for Dean. "I want your cum so much, Alpha, please."

He leads Castiel into the backroom, setting him down onto the small couch he bought when he got the place before heading back out the front to close up the shop for the rest of the day. 

Its not like he cant run the shop while Castiel is in heat, its more than Castiel will be clamouring him for his knot every five minutes and he doesn't want his customers to suffer from his lack of hospitality while he tends to his Omega. 

*

Dean thrusts into Castiel for the fourth time, knotting him and keeping their bodies pressed close together. From the plate beside the counter, Dean picks up one of the bite sized chocolates, one filled with Alpha cum instead of cream, and presses it to Castiels lips. 

"Come on, eat up. You need your strength and the nutrients," Dean explains and Castiel let's the chocolate slide between his lips, taking the tip of Dean's finger with it and suckling on it gently. "Good Omega, so good for me." 

Dean pulls himself from Castiels hole a little early, the last of his warning knot catching on Castiels sensitie rim. He doesn't leave his Omega empty for long though, pushing in a plug that's slightly larger than his usual daily one. This one has a pump attached to it and he squeezes the bulb a handful of times, letting it fill Castiel until he's almost squealing. 

He plants a kiss to the crest of Castiel's ass and then leaves him there to sleep, all curled up on the couch. 

While Alpha cum is addicting to Omegas, one of the main reasons his little bakery does so well, sliding into the wetness of an Omega in heat is just as bad. 

The smell of rich arousal, the tender pliantness and the absolute dire need coming from the Omega is enough to make any Aloha heady. 

Dean goes back out front, tries to wipe down the surfaces, rearrange one of the cabinets but soon enough he's back at Castiel's side. 

He can see how Castiel's stomach has grown and reaches out a hand. He pushes against it, rolling his knuckles over the soft, bare skin, and hears Castiel whimper. "Look how big your belly is, all that from our morning fillings, huh. My very own cream filling in my sweet omega pastry case." Dean kisses him on his sweaty forehead, drinking in the scent. "One day you're going to be all round with my pups. Maybe even soon if this heat goes well. What do you say to a couple of pups around - maybe more than a couple."

Castiel sighs, and opens his eyes with a small smile on his face. "So long as you keep giving me that knot of yours, and plenty of those sweets, I'll do anything for you." 

"Oh, sweetheart…" Dean grins, and kisses Castiel several times more, massaging his inflated stomach before moving his hand lower and playing with the plug pump, squeezing it once more to elicit another whimper from his Omega. "I know you'll do anything for some Alpha cum."


End file.
